It is known that the grip of the racket, i.e., the angular position of the handle in the tennis player's hand or the like is determined by the nature of the stroke that this player is ready to execute, such as flat, sliced or lifted forehand, flat, sliced or lifted backhand, service and smash.
During his training and despite the octagonal shape, regular or not, of the cross section of the racket handles, it is difficult, particularly for a beginning player, to find and consequently to adopt the best grip before each of his strokes.